Sump pumps are typically used to extract a fluid from a basement, a container, or a vessel, such as water from a basement of a house or water from a bilge of a boat. Typically, the sump pump is activated based on a fluid level in the basement, container, or vessel.
In order to prevent flooding, the sump pump must be able to extract the fluid from the basement, container, or vessel at a higher flow rate than the fluid entering the vessel. The sump pump generally must be designed for the highest expected incoming flow rate into the basement, container, or vessel. As a result, conventional sump pumps include a relatively powerful motor that often requires a higher power consumption than may be necessary. With conventional sump pumps, if the motor fails, there is no backup option and flooding occurs.